bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Kilroy Jaguar
"IS THAT THE BEST THAT A QUINCY CAN DO?! I FOUGHT MENOS THAT WERE MORE CHALLENGING THAN YOU! GET OUTTA MY SIGHT, OR I'LL BLOW YA TO BITS!!!" -Kilroy Jaguar Kilroy Jaguar '''is an Arrancar that has self proclaimed himself to be "The Beast King" of all hollows. He is one of the main antagonists of "Bleach: Dreams of Many." He became an arrancar by his own accord. He was a major opposing force against the hollow army of Baraggan Louisenbairn. After the winter war, he managed to recruit an army of three hundred thousand hollows and has claimed a majority of Baraggan's former empire. Appearance Kilroy has a menacing, fearsome appearance to him that has an intimidating aura. He is very muscular and tall compared to the average human. He also has some heavily masculine, but attractive features that can lure almost about any woman to their knees. Despite of his humanoid appearance, there is a heavy monkey influence to him, mostly his red fur and tail. Kilroy has long, red hair that blends in with his fur. Kilroy's attire is heavily inspired on the medival arabian culture. He wears a navy blue vest that has orange padding on it. He also wears white, poofy pants that is tightened by a white sash. He also wears black shoes on his feet. Personality Kilroy can be described as an arrogant, cruel, bloodthirsty, and ruthless individual who shows little to no compassion for the weak, following the "Only the Strong Survive" quote to it's fullest. Like an average king, Kilroy demands to be the dominant ruler over his subjects, randomly beating up anyone who otherwize question his authority. He is constistantly bored, a problem that he had to deal with ever since his earlier days as a low-class hollow. Kilroy's rowdy demeanor is also accompanied by his rude and his testostrone-influenced judging, killing any being that he dubs "too weak to even exist." When in combat, Kilroy is even worse. When a battle comes to him, he gets estatic. He literally lives to fight, having the strong desire to kill something. Even when he comes out as the victor, Kilroy's implusive desire continues to kill remains. History Synopsis Powers and Abilities Hollow Abilities Bala is a technique that Kilroy fires hardened spiritual pressure against his enemies. Even though it's less powerful compared to a Cero, Kilroy can fire 20 of them with great succession. He can fire it from the palms of his hands as well as feet. '''Cero is a powerful spiritual light fired by a Menos Grandes or a higher level hollow. Kilroy's Cero is colored light blue, despite of his golden spiritual aura. It assembles differently from the average Cero, as the energy gathers like particles instead of streams of light. It can be fired from one or both hands, with the latter being much stronger. '''Enhanced Hierro: '''With the compression of his spiritual power, Kilroy has developed a very durable "second skin." It can withstand the full force attacks of a low-level captain or below without having a scratch on him, while severely reducing the damage of average attacks by higher level captains. He is also capable of having blades bounce off of his person without him recieving damage, as proven when Sora Maeda attempted to decapitate the Arrancar. However, the Hierro is weak to fire. '''Sonido Expert: '''Kilroy's usage of Sonido is simple, yet very deadly. He can keep up with Shunpo experts that are equal to him. He can also move from his current position to the distance of four-hundred meters in about a second, as shown when he launched Yoshiro Kisaragi to the side, then appearing instantly behind the substitute shinigami. '''Standard Perquisa: '''Despite being "The Beast King" Kilroy hasn't developed this as much compared to his subjects, causing him to rely on his vanguard to sense strong opponents for him. This was demonstrated when he was easily suprised from a powerful combined attack from both Seto Kisaragi and Kiba Takeda in their Bankai. Relationships Trivia Category:Villians Category:Villian Category:Arrancar Category:Hollow Category:Characters Category:Character Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Original Characters Category:Original Character Category:Male